The Good, The Evil
by XxPoisoned-'TearsxX
Summary: Full Corny Summary Inside A new Arrancar is made. She be-friends one of our favorate Espadas. What will happen to his emotionless soul? I SUCK at summaries. Rating may change. Slight pairing but no UlquiXOC or GrimmXOC
1. Chapter 1: Born Again

This is stuck in my head and I wan it OUTTTTTTT

Right now I'm only thinking one-shot but my brain might make it multi-chapters.

DAMN YOU IMMAGINATION

GAHHHH

Alright.

Short Summary: Aizen made another Arrancar from the strongest Hollow in Huenco Mundo; it turned out the hollow was a small 9 year-old girl. Her powers are strong but she only shows her power when fighting for a good reason. She is always included with Aizen in the Espada meetings. He says her power is as much as "Dos Espada". After some time she be-friends Ulquiorra and for a fact he lets her. Now what will happen?

(Set Before and During Arrancar Arc)

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach... sadly :(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't remember much. I was sitting there looking at the sky when everything went dark. Then when I woke up again I was in a human body, my mask was broken and now it covered part of my cheek, up covering my ear all the way to my head, it also covered part of my neck like a necklace I never wanted. I looked around and found myself tied up to a weird table.

"What's…. What's going on?" I said as I looked around at the dark room. I struggled trying to free myself from the restrains.

"Don't try. Those restrains wont come off," A voice said from the room as a figure came out of the shadows of the room. "My name is Sōsuke Aizen, and I created you."

I looked as my eyes widened. He created me? What the hell is going on? Why am I here? Am I going to die? Tears spilled over my eyes as more frightful questions went threw my head.

"Its alright, Nobody is going to hurt you." Aizen said as he released the ropes. "Follow me and tell me your name."

I leaned forward quickly getting off the table and following the stranger. "I don't have a name. Nobody cared to make me one so I didn't care either."

Aizen looked back with a warm smile that hid evil sins. "Then give yourself a name."

I though or a minute looking at the floor. I was dressed in white robes that where pretty comfortable to me. A name. Something I never really had, people would call me nicknames that I didn't really like. "Rahzel… Akuma."

Aizen looked back at me. "Nice to meet you, Rahzel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little start off….

Akuma means Evils in Japanese XD

Well ill probably put another chapter today

I think ill really live this story but Ulquiorra might have to go a bit OC .

Well that's it for now xD

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: This New Soul

**Alright, first chapter.**

**This will certainly be longer….**

**Hopefully XD**

**Well.**

**Rawr.**

**xD**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in pro-epilogue thing, but…. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. If I would Nel would always stay in her 'transformation mode' she's way cooler than her kid mode :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 10 Espada's walked into the meeting room. Another meeting, another day. They all sat down at there usual places like always. There was one thing, there was one chair extra. The chair where Aizen seat was empty of course, but there was one next to him that was empty. Everyone seemed curious but none spoke a word. The only one not curious at all was Ulquiorra, keeping his emotionless mask always on.

Soon the door opened revealing, Aizen and Gin. Aizen went to take his seat as Gin stood by the door.

"Hello, Espada. Today I want you to meet a new Arrancar. First, let's serve some tea." Aizen said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, Let us meet our new Arrancar. Let her in Gin," Aizen said then took a drink from his tea.

"Alright Aizen-_sama_," Gin replied as he opened the door. "Come on in."

Everyone looked at the door as a young girl walked in. She had bright purple hair that went down to half of her back. She was wearing the white robes like them. She had one layer that fitted tightly around her body that was short sleeves and then a long cloak type that was white with black lining she wore over that but didn't keep her arms in the sleeves. Her zanpakutô was at her waist under the cloak. The most interesting thing where her eyes, her left eye was light teal while the other eye was a yellow green-ish color. Her mask went from a horn on top of her head to jaws by her cheek down to her neck that was wrapped around the bone.

"Hello, Rahzel." Aizen spoke as the girl stopped walking a few steps from the table.

"Hello, Aizen-sama." Rahzel replied, her face was emotionless and her voice was the same.

"Sit down. I want you to met The Espadas." Aizen said.

Rahzel said nothing as she sat down on the chair next to Aizen. She looked at the Espada. She didn't know why the others said they where scary and monster. She didn't see anything in them, just Arrancars like her.

"Espada. This is Rahzel, she's a strong Arrancar, Enough to be an Espada Dos," Aizen said calmly.

Everyone now stared at the girl now. She? An Espada? What was she 10 years old? Could she be THAT strong?

**(A/N:Wanna skip the meeting I don't feel like typing all that crap, i suck at writting them xD)**

As the Espada walked out one stopped at the door. Rahzel was still inside she was sitting with her elbows on the table and her head resting on her hands.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked turning around.

"Rahzel, you can go. I need to talk with Ulquiorra alone." Aizen said.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Rahzel said as she disappeared from her speed. She was already out in the hallway.

"Ulquiorra, I need you to keep an eye on her." Aizen said getting to the point.

"Yes Aizen-sama. May I ask why?" Ulquiorra replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"She's too young to control her power. She needs someone looking after her. You're dismissed." Aizen replied.

"Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra replied walking out the door and into the hallway. His footsteps echoed as nobody was there, not even the mysterious girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright.

Short, SORRY.

I suck at these meetings thing so please forgive me o.o

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: They Meet

**Third Chapter :**

**Yes it the third amazing right?**

**I got 3 reviews, **

**to me thats AMAZING.**

**Thank you all that reviewed :**

**And to answer some questions...**

**Rahzel, i don't know what it means... XD**

**Its my friends name and i totally fell in love with it... plus there probably going to have the same personality.**

**And the question about the appearance.**

**I DIDNT EVEN NOTICE THAT O.O**

**I wanted purple hair... The mask i wanted it to cover alot of her face and neck so thats how it ended... -haha- and the eyes... I just LOVE those colors... I guess when you look at it it does match Grimmjow and Ulquiorra XD**

**Nice to point that out ;**

**Akuma means evil... if it means demon than isn't that the same thing? Like evil demon...**

**But her personality makes her that she changes her last name to different things alot... thats why Aizen never said her FULL name... :**

**Also...**

**I forgot to say this but English is not my first language, its me third. x please dontmind the spelling mistakes... i'm doing stories in English to improve my skillz**

**Thank You :)**

**86 HITS!**

**Yay :**

**Haha. Thats it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach... Yep i wish i did x**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days went normally, so normal it was kinda scary. No fights, the evenings where quiet and all you could hear where footsteps from Espada's walking out of there meetings, dinners, or any other gatherings. The atmosphere was cold, when you walked out into the hallways it would send shivers up your spine as plain coldness hit you.

Nobody had heard about the new Arrancar, Rahzel. Many others(Well the child-ish most) started spreading small rumors about the girl."She's actually a spy. She's truly a shinigami and went back to Soul society. Thats why she's not here," Or, "I bet someone killed her, probably one of the Espadas. I could tell she was trouble!"

Thats about it, nothing else happened interesting the past few days.

Soon nightfall came, and you could tell by how it was slightly darker outside and how the moon had moved locations. Also, the corridors and hallways in Las Noches where complete silence. No sound.

Ulquiorra walked quietly across the hallways, his footsteps couldn't be heard. He looked back thinking someone was following him but his senses and eyes said nothing. Before he could turn back someone walking crashed into him. He looked up fast grabbing the person's arm before they fell. It seemed they where daydreaming or thinking hard. As he looked better at the person in front of him it was, Rahzel.

Rahzel ripped out of her thought and looked up as green eyes looked back at her. She knew who it was, Aizen told What'sll about the Espada's, there names how they where, and everything. This one was,Ulquiorra Shiffter**.(A/N: Something thatpicks on me... Whats Ulquiorra's last name? I read the manga and he says Ulquiorra first... And in Japan thay say last names first but everyone calls him Ulquiorra...my brain is gon****na explode...)** She knew it was him by the trademark 'green tears' going down his face. Gaining her balance again she stood up as Ulquiorra let go of her arm.

"Sorry. I guess i was thinking to much," Rahzel replied in her real tone, it was childish and happy.

Ulquiorra mind was half confused. This girl was a totally different person than the girl at the meeting. The girl right now was childish, happy and not even trying to control her reiatsu, if any arrancar where near this girl her reiatsu would practically crush and choke them. Even to him, the reiatsu would hurt. Now her cloak was gone. She was something close to him, but instead of pants, her bottoms was a skirt.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked calmly, like always.

"Well fist of all i cant sleep because the guy in the room next to me is causing a ruckus. I'm not tired... Plus, you could see the moon better at night so i went looking for a window because my room doesn't have one... Do you know where to find a way out Ulquiorra-_san_?" She said once again in a childish tone, she was adding 'San' to his came to annoy him, he could tell.

"An Arrancar that doesn't even know there way around Las Noches?" Ulquiora replied with an emotion-less voice that was almost mocking her.

"WHAT? I've only lived here for a few weeks not much. Don't blame me Ulquiorra-_san_," Rahzel replied in a more childish and more mocking voice. She crossed her arms and turned away from the Espada.

Ulquiorra half-smirked from the girls childishness. He didn't have alot to do, so might as well.

"I can lead you to a way outside," he simply said.

Rahzel turned to Ulquiorra, she was interested now. Las Noches was pretty big and she lived here for about two and a half weeks.

"That would be wonderful Ulquiorra-_sama_," she said putting a childish tone on the 'sama' part.

"Now its 'sama?' Just call me Ulquiorra, hurry up," Ulquiorra replied as he started walking with his hands shoved inside his pockets.

Rahzel ran to catch up to him. She kinda liked Ulquiorra. He wasn't as scary, mean or a 'monster' as other Arrancars told him... He was just misunderstood.

"Hey Ulquiorra?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did you get those things under you eyes?"

"Good question."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright!**

**Chapter 3 DONE!**

**Now you see Rahzel's personality is really childish when she's around one or two people. but infront of All the Espada she's now. With Aizen, Gin and Tousen she's childish.**

**My friend added the last part and i liked it so kept it XD**

**I wonder how Ulquiorra got those tear lines under his eyes... XD**

**Well Reviews and Hits make me happy!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Deeds

**I got new ideas so FAST, they hit me and they hurt o.o**

**HAHA.**

**I got 6 REVIEWS 250 HITS!**

**Gosh so happy :)**

**I never though people would like my chicken scratch. XD**

**Just a little heads-up.**

**By the 5****th**** or the 6****th**** chapter ill probably get in the Arrancar Arc.**

**Yep.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own bleach. Maybe for like five seconds… 5…4….3…..2…..1 XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The past weeks where far away from boring, sharp eyed people could see that. Rahzel was pretty good mood for most of the days. She would follow Ulquiorra everywhere, it was fun to her. The funniest thing was blasting him with reiatsu, putting him in shock. She would laugh and laugh.

What she enjoyed most was when Ulquiorra kind of trained her, well not really but he lead her to the huge training rooms where she could release her power without hurting someone or having the room collapse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rahzel put her elbows on the table letting her head rest on her hand. She was bored, very bored. Going into these meeting where a pain in the ass to her. She looked at Ulquiorra. How could he stand these meetings? He just sat there without making a noise. Her eyes went over to Grimmjaw. She didn't really know the Espada. She seen him while living in Las Noches and to her he acted just like a kid with a very colorful vocabulary, sexual frustration and big a mouth. Yep that was him. She felt her insides chuckle thinking of this.

She started thinking of her nickname 'Cero Espada', Yep she was now called 'Cero Espada', since she always joined the meetings and had the rank of an Espada. She might actually become the Cero Espada, get a Zero tattooed somewhere on her body.

"You're Dismissed, Espada." Aizen finally said.

Rahzel quietly sighed, this meeting took forever…. Maybe she should start skipping these. Thinking over the idea she shook her head. No way! Aizen would kill her. Yea, she still had a lot of time to live. She just sat there as the Espada's walked out the room. She didn't even notice one was standing next to her.

"Are you brain-dead?" a familiar voice asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Rahzel looked up to be looking at green eyes. She scowled at the Espada, pushing him as she stood up.

"Shut up Ulquiorra-_san_," she said teasing him as she stretched her arms, they had fallen asleep.

Ulquiorra shot back a mocking smirk back as he started walking out the room.

"I HATE THOSE SMIRKS!" Rahzel said loudly at Ulquiorra. She soon ran to catch up to him.

"So are we going to train again Cuatro?" she asked mocking him again.

"Isn't that a stupid question to ask?" Ulquiorra said back as he kept walking.

Rahzel pouted. She started thinking for a moment. Soon an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra turned back quickly. His eyes went wide as his face went from the emotionless mask to a shocked expression. Pure reiatsu was blasting him. He looked down at Rahzel who was grinning evilly, she was chuckling too.

Rahzel controlled her reiatsu once more and started practically skipping in front of the shocked Ulquiorra.

"Come on! Don't slow down Ulquiorra-_sama_," Rahzel said as she kept walking.

Ulquiorra shook his head as his emotionless mask came back on. He started walking again looking at the girl in front of him. How did he let this girl do this to him? He silently sighed and just kept walking, things happen because they happen.

As he followed the girl in a huge room that was dome shaped. It was one of the training rooms. He looked as the girl looked at the walls in curiosity. He knew she wasn't really curious; she just loved training, a lot.

"Are you just going to stay there dumbstruck? " Ulquiorra asked as she glared at him.

"Cant hear you Cuatro!" Rahzel shot back as she took out her zanpakutô pointed it at him.

Ulquiorra gave a mocking smirk as Rahzel turned her blade to the ceiling.

"Bite and Lie, Shizen." Rahzel said as her blade disappeared into black dust surrounding her. Soon the dusk faded as it went back into her blade.

"You're going to try that again?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked at the girl, she had changed in general.

Now Rahzel's blade was longer and had more of an edge to it, the color had also changed it now was green-ish black. There was also a chain that curled around her entire blade. Her appearance had also changed a bit. Her eyes where more snake-like as her hands grew claws.

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra-_san_?" Rahzel asked as she saw the Espada was more quiet than usual; she was in her first stage of her released form. Un-normally, she had three

"What are your powers right now?" Ulquiorra asked, her reiatsu had spiked so he was curious.

Rahzel though for a moment.

"Good question…. Well I can turn any parts of my body into any animals, including my sword and… I can go into inner worlds too, and by just looking at someone I can see there inner world in my eyes, I can also tear them apart by the insides… That's about all I know,"

"Interesting, but I know what you're thinking. I wouldn't let you in my inner world and if you would go in it, all you would see is nothing," Ulquiorra replied.

"You're no fair!" Rahzel pouted as she turned away from him.

"Are you just going to stand there or attack me?" Ulquiorra asked as he just looked at the girl.

Rahzel looked back at Ulquiorra with an evil grin as her.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked as she charged right at him but disappearing right before his eyes. She appeared behind him throwing her blade right towards his neck but then he disappeared.

Ulquiorra appeared a few feet away from where he was just was. He watched as Rahzel took her sword out of the ground.

"You're just going to run away? Come on Ulquiorra-_kun_!!" Rahzel said as she let her sword rest on her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rahzel sat down leaning against the wall as her blade turned back to normal just like her appearance. She had been fighting Ulquiorra for about 4 hours; she was tired but felt satisfied. She had given Ulquiorra some bruises and bad slashes around his arms. She had the same injuries as Ulquiorra, maybe a bit more.

Putting her zanpakutô back in the case around her waist, Rahzel stood up and put a childish smile.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra-_san_?" she asked looking at the Espada that was leaning against the wall all the way on the other side of the room.

"Nothing. Let's go," Ulquiorra said as she walking out the room.

"WAIT UP MEANNNNIIEEE!!" Rahzel yelled out as she ran to catch up to Ulquiorra, her wounds where already healing. As she walked next to him and looked around she noticed it was nighttime.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" Ulquiorra asked looking at the girl from the corner of his eye.

Rahzel stopped walking and though for a second.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! AIZEN IS GOING TO KILL ME!" she blurted out without thinking as she started running the other way.

"Bye Ulquiorra-_sama_!" she yelled in a mocking voice then soon disappeared.

Ulquiorra watched as the girl disappeared. A smirk tugged his lips as he turned around and kept walking.

"Naïve girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the next day approached, it was a good atmosphere today, one because the moon seemed brighter. And second, for some weird reason the air had more spirit particles today. Now the Arrancar could just suck most of there meals from the air.** (A/N: Yes, I don't really know how the Arrancar get there food because there food is practically souls…. so ill just say they suck the spirit particles from that air XD)**

Ulquiorra walked threw the halls of Las Noches. He just had spoken with Aizen; he had to go on a mission in the next few weeks. What he found most strange was that a certain girl wasn't following him, and he didn't sense her reiatsu lately. He looked back to make sure the girl wasn't just following him to then shock him with her reiatsu but he saw nothing, or felt anyone there.

Looking back forward he pushed any thought about the girl out of his head as he entered his room. Just when he stopped thinking about the girl he had found her. Rahzel was laid down on his bed. She said looking at the roof as her eyes where red from tears.

She just looked at him for a few seconds then looked back at the roof, she did nothing just lay there. He walked into his room closing the door behind. Removing his zanpakutô setting it down in the table, Then he sat down on the bed but said nothing.

Rahzel looked at Ulquiorra again. She knew he would say nothing; he wasn't the type of person who cared or asked what's wrong. But to have him there kind of comforted her. It made her feel less alone.

"I can remember," she said quietly.

Ulquiorra looked back at Rahzel, he knew he couldn't comfort her but at least listen and let her talk; make her feel like someone was there. He wasn't good, wait cross that. He didn't know anything about emotions, because he kept himself emotionless. So he just looked at her and listened.

"I can remember my human life. How I died… I can remember looking down at my grave. They didn't even give me a funeral. I can remember how unwanted I was, I can remember and I don't want to…" Rahzel blurted out of her mind as tears spilled over her eyes, down her cheeks and onto the white fabric of the pillow her head was on.

She kept blabbering on and on…. letting someone hear her words made her feel better. And to have him there made herself feel comforting even if he wasn't doing anything, just looking and listening.

Soon the room became quiet. Rahzel lay there quietly crying and Ulquiorra just sat there looking at the room threw his window.** (A/N: His bed is like against the wall and in front of it it's the window. under the window it's the table, and on the other wall it's a couch… Confusing I know XD)**

"Ulquiorra," Rahzel said quietly breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra replied as he tore his gaze from the moon to the girl behind him.

Rahzel smiled a bit as she wiped her tears off her face.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

Ulquiorra looked back at the moon threw his window.

"No problem,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOW o.o**

**It was a little long… Sorry sweat drop**

**Rahzel's power is a little different from the Espada's but her main animal that she transforms into is Reptiles (Snakes/Crocs etc.)**

**I think ill probably start the Arrancar Arc by the 6****th**** chapter because Rahzel still hasn't met Grimmjaw (Some people call him Grimmjow but to me is Grimmjaw XD) yet! **

**Well…. tell me how it is… Ulquiorra got a bit OC…. I don't like having the character get out of line but come on! Rahzel is like getting in his heart XD**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes and such, I was in a bit of a hurry on proofing/checking this so I cant do me best XDDDD. ill read it better soon and check it better ******

**Anyways enough with my blabbering… XD**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: 4, 5, 6 And 0

**WOOO**

**WOOO!!**

**Another chapter.**

**Dude I'm really hyper…. IDK WHY!?**

**XDDD**

**Anyways,**

**This chapter will be pretty funny HAHA.**

**465+ hits! Lets all have a cos-play party YEA!**

**Lol**

**Well that all to say for right now :**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon day came. The moon switched sides from the sky and its brightness dulled. Outside footsteps and voices filled the halls from other Arrancars knowing it was day.

Ulquiorra ripped his gaze from the now dull moon he could see threw his window to the girl sleeping on his bed. She seemed so peaceful, but also so easily broken. Like you could practically push a sword threw her and kill her.

He raised an eyebrow at her actions. Nobody would have ever let there guard down near him, more specifically, nobody ever would follow him like she did. Something was seriously wrong here….

Ulquiorra, Cuatro Espada is hanging out with a little childish girl Arrancar.

Many wrong things from that sentence. Damn this thinking. Ulquiorra sighed as he stood up looking one more time back at the girl. He grabbed his zanpakutô putting it back on his waist. He silently walked out the door, closing the door behind him. Making sure to not wake up Rahzel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/n:This is a few hours later XD**

Rahzel shifted in her sleep, she was finally waking up. As she opened her eyes and looked around the room she noticed… This wasn't her room.

"Fuck!" She said pretty loudly leaning forward fast but then everything hit her. She was in Ulquiorra's room. She sighed falling back on his bed. Her face flushed a light pink color, she was embarrassed.

She cried and practically opened up to Ulquiorra. Damn it! That's sounds messed up. Rahzel lay there cursing at herself for everything. Finally she stood up rubbing her eyes as she grabbed her zanpakutô from the table where Ulquiorra had put his. She strapped it back in her waist looking up and the moon then strolling out, looking for her favorite Espada.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rahzel walked along the corridors of Las Noches; to her surprise it was well… empty. It wasn't a big surprise to her; Las Noches was always like this. She was looking for Ulquiorra like always. He was fun to be around and she liked him. Wow, out of all the Espada she had picked the emo…. Nah lets not call Ulquiorra emo… More like emotionless, uncaring… Yea. She had become friends with an emotionless, uncaring, and one of the most unfriendly Espada. As she was thinking she crashed into someone again.

"OWWWWW….." She said stepping back rubbing her arm that took the hit against something hard. She was just happy she didn't fall, because this wasn't Ulquiorra.

"Hey little girl, watch where your going," the person in front of her said.

Rahzel looked up to see two Espada. Nnoitra (The guy who has a funny costume one that almost looks like a Mexican sombrero) and Grimmjow (The Sexually frustrated guy).

"I have a name you know. Do I have to start calling you Sexually Frustrated Bastard-chan?" she asked crossing her arms.

Nnoitra laughed.

"Wow Grimmjow, you're pathetic," he said as he chuckled.

"Wouldn't be talking, Mexican sombrero-kun," Rahzel replied with an evil grin.

Nnoitra stopped laughing, his grin turned into a slight frown.

"You don't know who you're messing with do you?"

"Um… I do. Your Nnoitra Jigura… 5th Espada, Blood gushing, likes fighting sombrero guy…. And Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, 6th Espada, Colorful vocabulary... Sexually frustrated guy," Rahzel replied.

Both Espada growled as they kept walking, damn girl.

Rahzel watched the two walk away… She was bored so why not.

"I didn't mean to get you mad Nnoitra-san! Grimmjow-san!" she said as she ran to catch up to them,

"Who said you got us mad?" Grimmjow said as he had a scowl on his face.

"I could see your inner world. Pantera is telling you to tear me to shreds and Santa Teresa wants to see me dead," Rahzel replied.

Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow looked at the girl with wide eyes. What The fuck just happened and how could see tell there inside world? That was Impossible unless the actual owner of the inner world would let them… they didn't let her.

"Interesting girl, I wonder what Ulquiorra done to her," Nnoitra replied as he turned around and walked away.

"Damn pervert…" Grimmjow muffled.

"Are you just going to leave me with this damn bleeding arm because of your sparring?!"

"Your arm, your problem!"

Rahzel looked back as she finally noticed. Grimmjow's arm was bleeding and slightly burned. She could tell it was a combination of Cero and sword wounds.

"You know I could heal your arm," she commented.

Grimmjow now turned his attention to the girl.

"Are you serious? Then heal it girl,"

"There's a catch, _LITTLE BOY_. First I have a name, Its Rahzel. R-A-H-Z-E-L. Pronounced, RAH-Z-EL. and short for Rahzel. Second, your gonna be my friend like Ulquiorra-san," Rahzel said as she kept walking.

"Whatever, just heal it," Grimmjow said.

"Okay, Grimmjow-_kun_," Rahzel said as she walked to the Espada looking at his arm. Her hand turned a bright purple color just like her hair as she pressed on the wound. Grimmjow was surprised her felt no pain as the girl pressed so hard against his open wound. Soon she let her hand go as it turned back the same color.

"Done!" she said happily as the wound was rapidly healing itself including the burn wounds.

"Thanks…" Grimmjow murmured.

"No Problem! By the way have to seen Ulquiorra-san?" Rahzel asked looking back at him.

"Yea, Just go straight the hallway down and you'll find him," Grimmjow said.

"Thanks Grimmjow-_san_, Bye!" she said as she ran pass him and disappeared into the hallway.

"Strange girl..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Rahzel walked down the hallway she looked back and then looked up and stopped walking fast. She almost crashed into Ulquiorra.

"Surprising, you didn't crash into me," he said in an emotionless tone looking down at her.

"Shut up!! I crashed into Grimmjow and Nnoitra! Nnoitra is a damn perv," Rahzel said saying the last part in a hushed tone.

Ulquiorra did a silent sigh as he walked away.

"Come on, we have a mission, Lets go,"

Rahzel was now really interested.

"REALLY? What are we doing….?" she asked running to catch up to Ulquiorra.

"Going to the Material world, to kill someone,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There, the 5****th**** chapter XD**

**I REALLY want to get into the Arrancar Arc,**

**It's going to be REALLY interesting.**

**Once again, please don't mind the spelling errors, grammar and etc.**

**I don't know why but while writing this chapter I constantly spelled 'Nnoitra as Nnoutira' 'Ulquiorra as Uqluiorra' 'Grimmjow as Grijowmm' and 'Rahzel as Ralzeh'**

**I did changed my name to something else, I don't know why it just bugged me and I had to change it XD**

**No big deal plus its more Ulquiorra-ish.**

**My friend is going to make me an icon with Ulquiorra on it with the words**

'**Poisoned Tears'.**

**That's enough with my ranting XD**

**XxP-TxX**


	6. Chapter 6: El Mundo De Humanos

I got bored to I decided to start the next chapter like 3 seconds after I post the 5th XD

**I got bored to I decided to start the next chapter like 3 seconds after I post the 5****th XD**

**Funny right?**

**Well I'm pretty happy how this story is going so I'm going to give a bunch of warnings here, so read them!**

**!!MAJOR SPOILERS!!**

**From now on this story was Spoilers from the Arrancar Arc… Actually it had the whole entire story but when I'm talking about Espada you should know this story had spoilers.XD**

**Also, all what they say in the Arrancar Arc is reference to the Manga**

**That's about it -.-**

**620+ HITS! WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BLEACH! (If I would… I wouldn't be writing this story XD)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rahzel followed Ulquiorra like always. The only thing today was that she was going to the REAL WORLD. She'd been there but that was about 50 years ago, when she was 159 years old. She was only 9 in Arrancar years. Yea, she was 9. She had lived without anyone knowing for 9 years, Only Gin, Tōsenand Aizen. Weird right, but those years where pretty fun, she loved talking to Gin. He was funny.

As Ulquiorra stopped walking she bumped into him again. She stayed behind him as she saw they where going into Aizen's room, well where he kept that crystal… what was its name…? Oh yea the Hōgyoku.

Ulquiorra walked in Rahzel following next to him. She liked Aizen, but Gin was better and Ulquiorra was better then Gin. She looked at Aizen. He was sitting on is throne facing the dark night sky.

"The sky and moon looks better at night, Aizen-_san_," She said putting a childish smile on.

"Yes it is," Aizen said as he stood up walked closer to the two.

"You didn't have to come here. Ulquiorra, I want you to kill that Shinigami. Anyone could go with you, Dismissed" Aizen said with his half fake smile on.

"Yes, Aizen-sama, come on Rahzel." Ulquiorra said as he walked out.

Rahzel gave a quick bow.

"Bye Aizen-san," she said quickly following Ulquiorra out the door. As soon as she came out the door she had to stop as Ulquiorra was standing there. She looked from behind him Yammy was standing there.

"Is Fat-so going to come with us?" she asked as she moved next to Ulquiorra and stood next to him.

Yammy growled as he flung his fist at her but found it stopped. Ulquiorra's pale hand stopped the blow.

"Don't touch her Yammy," he simply said as Yammy growled again but laid off.

"He's coming with us," Ulquiorra said as he a portal appeared right next to him.

"Let's go," he said going in it.

Rahzel just walked in the portal as Yammy following her, this was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yammy you idiot, had to make a huge crater?" Rahzel asked as she shook her head. She started taking the dust and dirt off the white she was wearing. She wore the same color of any Arrancar, black and white. She wore the same bottom as most Espada, There the same as Grimmjow's or Ulquiorra's. Her shirt covered her entire stomach and her right arm, but not her left shoulder or arm; right on her shoulder was her hole. And like **most** other Arrancar, she wore a sort of black strap on her waist to carry her sword. (Some wore it but not for there swords) **(A/N: This style doesn't show any cleavage or anything inappropriate like Hallibel or the other girl Arrancars that where these sluttish things)**

"Shut up Brat," Yammy replied.

She glanced at Ulquiorra. He zipped down the top of his shirt showing his hole. She shrugged as she stood next to him. One thing she felt that she hasn't felt in Las Noches was Hunger and suffocation.

This is the first time she felt it because this world had barely any spirit particles. She growled, she didn't like the feeling.

"Just put up with it, its good Yammy made so much noise. It will bring the person in faster," Ulquiorra said emotionless.

"Yea, yea." Rahzel replied in an uncaring way. She was happy Yammy couldn't hear there conversation.

"Bua! I came here a few times with me mask on, But the Human world is more boring then I remember! The spirit energy here is so think I'm think I'm gonna suffocate!" Yammy said as he looked around.

"Stop winning, you're the one that insisted on coming along, Yammy," Ulquiorra said.

"Psh, Baby. I have the same feeling and I'm not winning about it…" Rahzel murmured but that got me and hit to my face by Ulquiorra.

"OW!" Rahzel said as she held her now bleeding lip, she was happy Ulquiorra didn't hit her full on; she might have lost her head.

"Yes…Yes, Sorry," Yammy said half annoyed as he climbed the crater.

"What…?" he asked confused as the humans looked at him.

"What's with these guys? I'm going to eat now," he said as he used gonzui so suck the souls from everyone near.

"Baa! Yuck!"

"Of course, what do expect from such weak souls?" Ulquiorra said.

"It's the human world after all, you shouldn't expect anything Yammy," Rahzel said as she crossed her arms looking at the now dead people.

"Well that kept starring at me like I'm a freak!" Yammy pointed out.

"The humans can't see us, so they couldn't be starring at us," Ulquiorra smartly replied.

Rahzel chuckled from there conversation, Yammy was an idiot.

"I know! But I just don't like there damn looks. So, how many are we going to kill?"

"Just one, you can leave the others alone," Ulquiorra replied.

"We have to find this one guy in this whole entire place?" Rahzel asked in a lazy tone. She wanted to get back to Las Noches,

"I've heard presently in the human world, There at most three people with noticeable strength. The rest are utter trash, it shouldn't be difficult to spot him," Ulquiorra said as he looked at the field of dead humans, something caught his eye.

Rahzel looked where Ulquiorra was looking, she could see what had caught his eye. There was still a living human there gasping for air.

"What a surprise!" she said stepping closer to the human.

"We have a survivor," Yammy said with a smirk on his face. He walked to the human as Rahzel just walked back to Ulquiorra's side.

"Yammy might be over doing it you know," she said as the both ignored what Yammy said to the human.

"I'll stop him if he over does it too much, for right now just let him do whatever," Ulquiorra replied.

"ULQUIORRA! IS SHE IT?" Yammy yelled looking back at the two.

"Yammy you idiot…" Rahzel murmured.

"Look carefully fool, her spirit is on the verge of collapsing from being close to you. She's trash,"

Rahzel silently watched as Yammy chuckled and went to kick the human. Her eyes widened as she was two humans. One was a man that stopped Yammy's kick; the other was a woman that was standing in front of that other human.

"Huh..!? Who the hell are you?" Yammy asked confused.

"ULQUIORRA! IS THIS GUY IT?" Yammy yelled again.

"Damn Yammy, where right behind you…" Rahzel murmured again, Yammy was one of the few Espada that really annoyed her.

"Yammy… If you invested some time on training you observation and reasoning skills you could tell, it would be obvious that, he is trash too," Ulquiorra said as he just looked at Yammy as he chuckled and smiled ass he went on and attacked the human.

"Ulu-Qio-Rra! This girl trash too?"

"Yea, trash."

'_What's up with Ulquiorra and calling people trash?' _Rahzel though as she looked at Yammy as he went on and guessed what? Attacked the girl. Before he could hurt her an orange shield came up protecting her.

"That's… Un-normal," Rahzel said pointing out the obvious. The shield was cracked from Yammy's attack, stating it was a weak shield, she looked at Yammy, I guess he was talking to 'us' but actually talked to himself. We weren't listening, more like looking at the woman as she healed the other human's arm.

"What a strange human… This woman…" Ulquiorra murmured.

"Very…… Strange…." Rahzel said as she kept looking as the man's arm was completely healed.

"What should I do Ulquiorra? This one knows some strange tricks, should I tear off her limbs and bright her back to Aizen-sama,"

"No, that's not necessary. Kill her Yammy,"

Rahzel watched as Yammy attacked once again, but before he even touched the girl. Something else stopped him… Again.

"First, some weird humans popped up? Now a Shinigami? Damn Yammy…" Rahzel murmured.

"Who the hell are you?" Yammy asked as let his hand down.

Rahzel looked at the orange haired Shinigami. Her eyes went straight into his as she got a view of his Inner world.

'_So he's a vizard? That's interesting!_' she though to herself as she looked to see what the Shinigami would do next.

"Don't worry Inoue, everything will be fine…. AFTER I BEAT THIS THREE UP! Ban Kai!" The Shinigami said.

"Interesting..." Rahzel said as she walked a few steps closer.

"Tenga Zagentsu" The Shinigami said.

"See anything in his inside world?" Ulquiorra asked looking at the girl.

"Not in particular… just a monster,"

Ulquiorra felt puzzled by what Rahzel said. But he just went back to look at the Shinigami.

'Did he just say Ban Kai? Hey Ulquiorra... Is this the guy?" Yammy asked half confused.

"Yeah… It's amazing how you senseless ruckus lured him out so effortlessly… The orange hair… And blank Ban Kai… Yes, he's our target Yammy."

"LUCKY!! I'VE SAVED THE TIME TO GO LOOKING FOR YOU!" Yammy yelled happily, going to punch the Shinigami. But his sword blocked it.

"Are you the one…? Who ripped up Chad's arm..?" The Orange-Head said.

Rahzel watched as the two talked. But soon the Shinigami ripped off Yammy's right arm.

"Damn stupid Yammy needs better fighting skills…" Rahzel said as she crossed her arms looking as the both kept fighting.

"Hey! Looks like your getting your ass kicked! Want to switch before this guy kills you?" Rahzel asked as she looked at Yammy.

Yammy turned his head back, his temper was up.

"SHUT UP BRAT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" he yelled back as he started taking out the zanpakutô.

"Do you really think it's necessary to use your zanpakutô on someone like him?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Yammy just screamed back, even more angry. He was about to attack when something happened to the Shinigami, he was failing to his knees. Soon Yammy kicked him.

Rahzel started chuckling.

"This guy is not very strong you know, he's just a show off," She commented. Yammy was enjoying himself again. He was beating up the Shinigami and was even able to hit the human girl. She looked at Ulquiorra as he was in deep though. Sighing, she looked back at Yammy but then another shield appeared in front of the Shinigami. More enemies?

Rahzel eyes widened as she looked at the people in front of her. She knew who they where…. Yammy should stop… Nah let him get killed. She watched as the woman that had just come started beating up Yammy,

'_Yammy you idiot…_', Rahzel though as she looked at Ulquiorra, emotionless as ever. She watched as Yammy was building up Cero, to kill the woman that attacked him. She was impressed how the man had blocked Yammy's cero with his sword.

"Damn…" she said disappearing when the man let out his zanpakutô. She appeared next to Ulquiorra as he was in front of her blocking the ray with his hand. She stood out of the way and went over to Yammy's arm as Ulquiorra hit him right in the stomach.

'You're a dumbass Yammy," she said as she looked down at his arm. A portal appeared under it and it disappeared.

"Fool, You too reckless Yammy. Those two are Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi. At your level it's impossible to win, no matter how hard you try," Ulquiorra said as blood dripped from his hand. He made a slash next to him causing a portal.

"Let's go," Ulquiorra said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You're leaving?" Yoruichi asked, taunting.

"Foolish taunting, we have no reason to fight either of you. And we could see that the one we where sent to kill, is no threat. Rahzel lets go," Ulquiorra replied as he walked in the darkness of the portal.

"Yea, yea." Rahzel said taking one last glimpse as the human world she walked in the portal and stood there. She looked back at Ichigo with a childish smile.

"Bye Strawberry-head! Maybe someday you and Ulquiorra-san or maybe even I could fight! But take care of that monster in there okay?" she said pointing to her head as the portal closed completely.

Rahzel turned around and walked on the smooth, light blue pathway. She caught up with the two other Espada.

"What did you say to the Shinigami?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nothing…. important" Rahzel replied with a childish laugh as she kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THERE YOU GO **

**Pretty proud if this chapter!**

**Oh and, Rahzel is smarter than you think, she knows like everything XD**

**I'm thinking of making an AU bleach story,**

**Rahzel will be in it and guess what she'll be Ulquiorra's sister!**

**XDDD**

**Strange right?  
But I'll only do it if I get at least…. 17 reviews (Not including the 7 I have right now) that say "You should make that AU story!"**

**I'll have a lot of pairings… drama….. And it would take place in college time!**

**XD**

**Well that's it!**

**So long for now!**

**  
XxP-TxX**


End file.
